


Detective M.I.A.

by myfriendsarerealidiots



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Reveal, Secret Santa, Struggle, i think this is pretty bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfriendsarerealidiots/pseuds/myfriendsarerealidiots
Summary: My Secret Santa for fics-n-tricks on tumblr.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 52
Collections: dcmkkaishinevents kaishin secret santa 2020





	Detective M.I.A.

“Where is he?” Kaito slammed his hand against the table. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at the two detectives who sat opposite him. They shrank beneath his gaze and guilt teased at the back of their throats. Kaito was brimming with anger and nothing could be done about it. 

“We..” Heji turned his gaze away from the furious boyfriend, “were with Kudo investing a case several blocks away but when we turned away, he disappeared.” Beside him was Saguru who had similar amounts of guilt sitting at the bottom of his stomach. “Sorry.” 

Kaito collapsed onto the seat behind him and let out a low sigh. “Meitantei had to make so many enemies.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Have you guys told the police?” A glance up made the pair opposite him jump in surprise. 

“I’ve told my dad.” They both said at the same time then looked at each other in surprise. Kaito sat up a bit straighter in his seat then stood up. 

“I’ll deal with this myself, next time this happens.” He glared at the pair, freezing them in place before he left the restaurant without another word. Kaito dug into his pockets for his phone. “Jii-chan can you get me some info?” He climbed onto a fire escape then elegantly hopped onto the roof. “Meitantei was kidnapped.” Kaito leaned against a fence that walled the roof off. It rattled in response which shook a small group of doves away. “Thanks, I’ll see you in a few minutes.” 

Down the street, several blocks away from the restaurant, Kaito entered a small bar named ‘Blue Parrot.’ He opened the door which made the little bell that sat atop it ring with excitement and inform the master that a client had arrived. 

Inside, it was a cozy little pool bar. A jewel-encrusted cue hung above the velvet green table where a game was set up to play at any time. Next to the table was a bar made out polished, dark wood with rows upon rows of alcohol lined up behind the master of the bar. The remainder of the quaint bar was filled with circular tables and chairs, all of which were currently empty. 

The master of the bar was an old man who was around his late fifties and was holding a glass pint used for beer. “Jii-chan.” Kaito leaned against the bar and almost instantly melted onto the floor. “Did you get what I asked for?” Jii bent over the counter and his eyes full of worry took in most of the light from the bulbs overhead. 

“I did.” Jii paused and glanced around the room as if someone might’ve been listening in on them. “But are you okay?” 

“I’m perfectly fine.” Kaito waved him off lazily before pouncing onto his feet and placing a hand into his pocket and reaching out the other to Jii. “Give it to me.” 

“As you wish, Young Master Kaito.” Jii reluctantly gave him a usb that was barely the size of his thumb. “Don’t go too overboard please. The police are capable of doing things as well.” 

“I know that,” Kaito pocketed the usb and headed for the door without another word. The second he left the bar, Kaito dashed straight to his home in the residential area of Ekoda and several blocks away from the bar. He inserted his keys into the door, went inside, locked it then plugged the usb into his computer in his room on the second floor. 

A map of Tokyo appeared on his monitor and the familiar caricature of the detective blinked on the screen on top of the map. Kaito traced his finger along the lines that represented the roads from his house to where the caricature was. “The harbor huh?” 

<~><~><~>

The back of Shinichi’s head felt cold and sticky. His shoulders were sore as if a million needles were piercing his skin. He tried to ease the pain only to find his hands were tied behind him at the wrists. Behind him was a column made of what seemed to be concrete. It held his body straight despite the lack of energy he had everywhere. 

He pried open his eyes and was met with more darkness. The air was filled with the smell of rusted metal and the sounds of waves crashing against something could be heard from not so far away. Shinichi pulled on the ropes in an attempt to loosen himself but a sharp pain from the back of his head stopped him from proceeding further. 

Shinichi looked around in search of at least a small beacon of light to help him get his bearings. His mouth felt restrained when he tried to open it. It was only then he realized that there was a ball of fabric inside his mouth as well as duct tape covering his lips, all in an attempt to keep him from making any noise. 

“Hey detective, are you awake?” A hand grabbed his shoulder. It was heavy, pushing him lower to the ground as if the person was having a bad day and let it out on him. A blunt force hit Shinichi in the stomach. The piece of fabric in his mouth nearly made him choke. He gagged on it, instantly telling the person he was awake. 

“Boss, what do we do with him?” 

“Knock him out again or whatever. The client hasn’t arrived yet.” A lighter clicked and the sound of fire flickering filled air in between the lapping waves against the shore. “Keep an eye on him. That guy’s a feisty one.” A strong blow hit Shinichi where his head was already slick with blood. His head spun as his vision blurred darkness with darkness and his head lulled on top of his shoulders once became too much to bear. 

<~><~><~>

Kaito landed on a rooftop near where the tracker indicated. He folded up his hang glider then brought out a pair of binoculars which had night vision capabilities. A building several stories high with broken windows and doors stood tall on the corner across Kaito. 

Inside the building, a group of people surrounded a pillar which upon closer inspection had someone tied on it. Kaito clicked his tongue as he produced his card gun and set it to the grappling hook function. He shot it towards the other building and in the middle of night, he sunk in. 

It was as if he was on a heist but this time, his target wasn’t a priceless gem. It was his priceless detective who was for him and him alone. 

“Knock him out again or whatever.” Kaito silently lowered himself from the ceiling as he heard a loud clanging sound from below him. His grip on the rope tightened as he caught sight of a barbaric man hitting his precious detective on the head. He quickly loosened his grip and silently landed on top of the person he assumed was the boss then pointed his card gun at the person trying to sneak away at the sight of him. 

“Who told you that you can touch my detective?” He snarled, pulling on the trigger and sending a card at the person’s head, effectively knocking them out. He pressed his foot onto the back of the boss’ head and crouched down, pointed his gun at the other’s neck and knocked them out with a swift hit of the card. Kaito shot another two cards at the restraints at Shinichi’s chest and legs. 

The detective fell forwards onto Kaito’s waiting chest. His shallow breathing yet steady breathing allowed Kaito to breathe a sigh of relief before picking him up bridal style and activating the hang glider. 

He flew around familiar landmarks until he spotted the familiar roof of the Kudo’s Mansion in Beika City. Kaito slowly lowered himself and headed straight for the professor’s house next door. “Professor Agasa, are you awake? I need help.” He shouted as he frantically pressed the doorbell. 

“I heard you the first time. Shut up already.” A grouchy Haibara came out from the house, a hand in her hair and eye bags beneath her eyes which widened to the size of donuts at the sight of a bloodied Shinichi in Kaito’s arms. “Kudo-kun! What did you do to him?” 

“It wasn’t me! Regardless of who was the culprit, could you treat him first?” 

“Alright, come inside.” Haibara let out a sigh and opened the door behind her. Kaito rushed inside then tenderly placed Shinichi on the red sofa. “Now, you have to start explaining.” She came from the back with a first aid kit in hand. Now approaching the detective with careful hands, Haibara treated the deep wound in his head. “He’s got a concussion and slight blood loss, nothing to grave.” 

“Hattori-kun and Hakuba lost sight of him for one minute before he got kidnapped. I had some tricks up my sleeve that I used to find him now here we are.” Kaito crossed his arms against his chest as he paced the room while explaining. “That won’t cause any permanent damage would it?” 

“Probably not. Just keep an eye on him for several weeks.” 

“That’s good to hear.” Kaito yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “I’m going to stay the night,” 

“Just don’t destroy everything.” Haibara lazily waved at him as she retreated back into her underground lab. 

Kaito pulled over a seat from beneath the coffee table then sat near Shinichi’s head, lowering his own onto the couch and heading off the dreamland. 

The next morning, Shinichi pried open one eye at a time and his senses were flooded with sunlight. He felt a throbbing sensation behind his head. The detective tried to move his hand to touch it only to realize that someone was holding his hand. 

He turned his gaze and saw Kaito, calmly snoring away beside him. Shinichi reached his other hand out to wake Kaito up but noticed a familiar card gun at the edge of the coffee table. All the questions that formed in his mind were answered almost immediately and he let out a small chuckle. “Thank you, Kaito.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
